Dreamwraiths
by rainbowgirlinherrainbowworld
Summary: Frodo...Strange Dreams...Stabbing...Madness...Well a a bit of!...Worth a look? I Think So! Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

~Disclaimer~  
  
You've probably read this story before, but I'm re-writing it at the min so if you check up soon it SHOULD have changed.  
  
I'd just like to say, I don't know everything about Lord of the Rings, but I do my best to get the facts right, so sorry if your reading the story and some of the things are false or untrue.  
  
And I'd just like to add - I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Thank you  
  
P.s - Constructive Criticism Welcome!  
  
P.s.s - Yes it does sound a LOT like the Black Horse Men, but just carry on reading.. Then Review!!.......Please?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cold misty night in the quiet town of the Shire. All the residents were tucked asleep in there little hobbit beds, including Master Frodo.  
  
He had dreams about going away one day, going back to the elves, seeing Aragorn again. His dreams seem to go on forever. But his dreams soon turned to nightmares.  
  
Everything around him turned a pale blue. The wind was gushing through his hair and he couldn't help but stumble back and ask  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a dream." Explained Galadriel coming out from behind a tree. She wondered round Frodo staring at him. Frodo felt dizzy. Frodo closed his eyes and hoped it would end, but it didn't. When he opened his eyes Galadriel had gone. He stood up and looked around.  
  
"Hello Frodo." Said a deep darkening voice.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Asked Frodo getting confused again.  
  
"I'm behind you!" The voice bellowed, sounding rather like a pantomime voice. Frodo span round. No one was there.  
  
Frodo suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in his back. He fell to the floor clinching his back.  
  
The next day Frodo jumped, remembering the dream he had had the following night. He tried to stand up but fell back down to his bed clinging his back.  
  
"What had happened?" He thought to himself. It seemed to real to think it was a dream.  
  
He got through his day clinging his back, no one thought it was strange, loads of people in the Shire did it. It did seem a bit strange that he was a bit too young to have pains in his back already, but everyone thought he was fine.  
  
"Nothing ever goes wrong with the Baggins. What happened?" Questioned Sam, as him and Frodo were walking home.  
  
"I'm not sure myself, Sam. It all felt real, but it couldn't of been." Replied Frodo.  
  
"What felt real?" Stuttered Sam.  
  
Frodo explained the dream he had had the following night.  
  
"That sounds rather strange to be Master Frodo. Don't you think you should see Gandalf?" Asked Sam.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, it was proberly just one of those one-of dreams." Frodo said opening the gate to his home.  
  
Frodo and Sam said bye to each other and neither of them thought any more of it.  
  
Frodo stumbled into his front door and made his way to his bedroom where as soon as his head hit the pillow, he'd fallen asleep. One of those one of dreams? It sure wasn't.. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Bunny!

As far as Frodo knew he was in the same place as last time. He sat there for a while, listening. He couldn't hear anything, only the air. No voice.  
  
As Frodo sat there a shadow formed over the top of him. Frodo lifted his head slowly only to see a big fluffy bunny rabbit above him.  
  
"Who are YOU!?" Frodo said in disgust.  
  
"Dreamwraith." Screeched the bunny.  
  
"But you're a.." Frodo got cut off by the Dreamwraith.  
  
"A bunny, I know! Don't ask me why. Ask the writer of this story!" Bellowed the Dreamwraiths as he sat down and crossed his legs next to Frodo. Frodo stared the bunny for while. Then realised he was just a normal (as normal as anyone can be in this story.trust me I was tempted to give Frodo devil horns! Oh and a tail of course!)Dreamwraith.  
  
Frodo and the Dreamwraith carried on talking for a while until Frodo came to a question that he'd wanted to ask for a while.  
  
"Who stabbed me?"  
  
"Me, I'm sorry only I was ordered to. I regret it now." Said the Dreamwraith, he started to cry.  
  
"Then why did you do it? And who were you ordered by? Was it Galadriel?" Frodo Questioned.  
  
"Strangely enough it wasn't by Galadrial. And I can't tell you who ordered me. But I can show you, they wanted be to bring you to them. Now I have the chance." Explained the Dreamwraith. Frodo gave the bunny and thought  
  
"What the hell? I might as well!"  
  
Frodo and the bunny went through forests, rivers, loads of horse crap and a few mushrooms! They stopped off for a while to..  
  
1. Clean off there feet! And 2. To have something to eat.  
  
They sat down to a Sunday Roast(with added Lembas Bread) as Frodo asked  
  
"Why do they want to talk to me?"  
  
The bunny sighed.  
  
"Well." He started. "I'm not too sure about that, they just sent me to come and get you." Frodo stared outside then questioned again.  
  
"What happens when I wake up?"  
  
The Dreamwraith thought about it for a while then remember what they had told him.  
  
"Well, you'll live your normal day to day life, then when you fall back sleep, you'll be back here. Or wherever it is where we are when you wake up!"  
  
Frodo sat thinking to himself for a while then got back to his beef and Yorkshire puddings.  
  
Just as he put his knife and fork to the plate for the last time. he woke up. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Day After

All Frodo could think about the following day was..the bunny!  
  
"Frodo? Frodo? You ok?" Sam asked waving his hand in front of Frodo's eyes.  
  
"What? What's happened?" Frodo shot up looking around and the Shire.  
  
"Nothing! Nothings happened! You were day dreaming." Sam explained trying  
to calm Frodo down.  
  
"I couldn't of been, I wasn't.doesn't matter." Frodo stopped and sat back  
down.  
  
"Didn't what? Tell me Master Frodo." Questioned Sam, getting worried.  
  
"I SAID IT DIDN'T MATTER!" Shouted Frodo as he stormed off.  
  
Frodo went back to his little hobbit house and laid down of his hobbit- sized bed. He tried his best to go back to sleep, to see the bunny again.  
But he failed. So he thought he would go back to see Sam.  
  
"Oh you want to talk to me now!" Sam said walking off from Frodo.  
  
"Sorry Sam, look, I need to get to Rivendell and soon!" Frodo replied.  
  
"May I ask why?" yelled Sam as Frodo started to walk off.  
  
"No, but you'll soon find out!" Frodo called back to Sam. "Quick, your  
already dragging behind!"  
  
Sam ran up to catch Frodo and they started on there was to Rivendell. 


End file.
